The MINECRAFT Fighters!
by etakkate
Summary: It all started when I met Liam: my trusted side kick; Squid: a slippery fellow and a very good friend; Stampy: very legendary; Dan TDM and Trayoris: the science dudes! NOTE: My son Jordan is a keen Minecraft fan. He just turned 8. He wrote this episode out and asked me to post it online for him! Please make him welcome in the Fan Fiction world!


**My just-turned-eight-year-old wrote this story out by hand and gave it to me to type up.**

 **Apparently he had overheard me talking to his dad about the beautiful reviews that I get on fan fiction (Bones) and how they are like non-chemical antidepressants...**

 **LOL, I think he wants a slice of this "fan fiction" positive energy. One of his _many_ passions is  Minecraft and, like me he is Asperger's.**

 **It kinda goes without sayin'... my young man and I do not own Minecraft :)**

 **...**

 **MINECRAFT FIGHTERS**

 **EPISODE ONE PART ONE**

 **HOW IT BEGAN**

Hi young Minecraft fighters! Today I'm going to teach you how to reach for the heart of Minecraft.

It all began when this happened...

Bang! SMASH!

I was fighting against the evil force of Dr Skelly. I couldn't stand all of this so I ran away from the fight to get some reinforcements. I found four chosen heroes: Liam, Stampy, Squid and Dan TDM.

I took them to the training arena. First we fought against King Crab – the chosen crab foretold in a legend. The first to defeat him was Squid, a slippery fellow who was the only squid who could not breathe under water.

Stampy, Liam and Dan TDM could not stand King Crab so I gave them all pairs of diamond armour – leggings, a chest plate and boots. Then they all defeated King Crab.

The next they defeated was evil Mr Porkenstein, the one that was a pig during the day and a zombie pig man during the night. He can still be seen wandering around Stampy's haunted house trying to discover new plans to turn himself back into a human after an evil witch turned him into Mr Porkenstein.

Everyone defeated Mr Porkenstein except for Dan TDM who summoned his faithful and loyal side kick Trayoris the scientist who can be found in his lab every day brewing potions.

When they defeated him, the only boss they had left to defeat was dead-evil Dr Skelly with his robot army who were trained like no other fighters in the galaxy. But before they defeated him, they had to know one important thing… the FORCE.

Squid and Stampy replied, "What is the force?" while everyone else thought they were silly for asking such a question. But they really meant it – what was the force?

Well I the captain, replied, "The force is where you use your hand from far away to pick up an object without touching it. It still takes a lot of strength to do it."

First, I asked them to stand on their heads and do a handstand without using their hands with me standing on their feet, using the force to hold up two wooden planks.

The two who were able to do that were Dan TDM and Stampy. Squid couldn't do it because he was such a slippery fellow. He complained because when he tried to hold up the wooden planks, they slipped right out of his tentacles.

So I said to him, "How about I give you some gloves made out of diamonds?"

He replied, "Let's try using these diamond gloves so that we can test it out before going to battle with another boss."

When we tested the gloves out they still didn't work because the slime from his tentacles seeped through the diamond gloves and made it slippery again.

So, I decided to give him an upgrade to obsidian with plastic lining the gloves so nothing could leak.

Squid said, "This is bound to work."

But did it?

 **EPISODE ONE PART TWO**

 _But did it?_

Even as it was a plain, hard stone made out of lava, after a few tests it failed. Then we modified it so that we wrapped sticky straps around his slippery tentacles before we put the gloves on.

Once we tested the modified gloves, it finally worked which was good because they were the only resources we had left apart from our food, swords, bows and pick axes.

I thought it would be better to upgrade our armour and swords to get limonite because limonite gives us special enchantments and potion effects such as fire resistance. With this ingot, we could jump into lava and fire or any other hot liquid or gas without getting burnt. It is found where lava, diamonds and rare emeralds are.

Limonite is one of the rarest and enchanted ingots in the entire world. It's so enchanted that, once broken, it melts itself and turns straight back into an ingot.

Next they had to go mining because they wanted to get the limonite and because they had to get more materials.

Three days later a girl called Kirra asked if she could join our team called The Order of the Stone and join us in our mission. Stampy said "yes", Liam said "yes", Dan TDM said "no" and so did Squid. It was all up to me to say "yes" or "no". I couldn't choose until I saw how beautiful she was, so I had to say "yes".

She said, "I have enough money for four dragons."

I thought dragons were a beneficial way to defeat Dr Skelly and so we bought the four dragons Kirra offered.

When we bought the dragons I suggested to Kirra that she ride on mine and she asked if she could have a turn riding on everyone's dragon to see which one she liked the best.

She said that she was a science wiz – great at making potions. So she volunteered to work with Trayoris in the lab.

 **If you liked this episode – stay tuned for more episodes coming soon!**

 **OK... Mumma Etakkate here... Do you think my little one should continue?**


End file.
